Tank Trouble
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: After Alex nearly dies in the tank... Stevie has a revelation, and Alex comes to some revelations of his own.Can the two of them see whats right before their eyes? S&A shipping. Fluff. And Happy endings. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Hello, I'm BACK! I've been reading a few lately, and I've been re-watching some of the series. I always LOVED the tank episode. There was something about it that made me love S&A and the tension and the chemistry was awesome! I think it was the episode that made Stevie realize just HOW important he was in her life, and it made Alex see that he'd rather be hanging with her than some "bunny boiler". *sighs dreamily* **

**Onward… enjoy the story. It's set at the end of the tank episode. =))**

"Just looking out for a mate!"

That's what Stevie had said when Alex had thanked her for saving his life. He had jumped into a tank filled with carbon monoxide. He'd nearly died. She'd never been more scared in her entire life. The overwhelming feeling of knowing that Alex Ryan could have died, sent her into a state of panic. Her chest had tightened and her hands had shaken. She had burst into tears, feeling her world crumble. Everything she thought she'd known, suddenly came together in a mix of blurred images. Everything suddenly made sense.

She had been struck with a revelation.

Now, she sat looking into the darkness of the sky on the front porch of Drover's Run, with a six pack beside her, and Turbo laying at her feet. Alex had gone to some stupid ball with some stupid girl he hadn't seen in ten years. She was supposed to have gone with him, but he'd traded her in. Harry Ryan had said his piece as he'd always done, and made Stevie feel like she was three inches tall. He'd made some comment that if she cared about Alex she'd wouldn't go to the ball. It wasn't her thing. She wasn't good enough for Alex. Harry Ryan was opinionated and in Stevie's eyes, and anyone with a good heart, he was just one royal pain in the ass.

Stevie sighed and stood from the bench chair. It was time to turn in for the night.

"OY!" a voice called, stepping out of the shadows.

A smile filled her eyes and warmed her heart. It was Alex.

"Got one of those beers for me?" he asked. He snatched the pack from her and sat down. She sat down next to him, sipping on her beer.

He told the short version of his night.

"Sorry it didn't work out," she said, relieved that it hadn't.

"Ah, Fiona was ready to bail and I realized I'd rather be somewhere else!"

Stevie's heart quickened.

She looked over at him and met his gaze.

"Listen, Stevie… Harry was out of line. Never listen to him. He's a tool. He wouldn't know a good woman if she bit him on the bum. Look at his taste," he said pulling a face. No arguments there. "I um… I uh was glad that Felicity didn't- this is a bit hard to say, but…" he gave her that look. The look that made her feel like the whole world was at her feet. The look that said he thought she was the most beautiful woman to ever grace the world with her existence. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks.

"Alex, I-"

"No, let me get this out. I… you saved my life. I owe you, but its more than that. When we were in that tank, I heard the worry in your voice and…"

"I WAS worried. I thought you were gonna die. I-." she shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever-"

"Mate, I'm trying to tell you something."

Stevie laughed. "Sorry… what?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I don't want to wait anymore. I tried the friends thing, like you said, didn't I? So can we just give this a go… me and you?"

Stevie grinned, putting a finger to her mouth. "Really?"

"Oh my Gawd," he groaned. "I just want to kiss ya every time you start talkin'. You're so stubborn and you're beautiful, Stevie."

She blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."

"So, is that a yes?"

Stevie smiled. "What do you reckon?"

He shifted closer to her on the bench chair and touched her face, lighting grazing her cheek with his finger. And then he kissed her. Soft and gentle at first, before the two of them fell in it together, as if they'd been kissing for years. "I love you, Alex…" she murmured against his mouth.

He pulled back to look at her. "Yeah, I knew that."

Stevie laughed. "Aren't you going to say the same to me?"

"Ah, I think I'll wait until after I know how good you are in bed," he teased.

Stevie slapped his arm. "Right, well maybe I won't let you get that far."

"Good luck with that." In one swift move he hauled her over his shoulder, while she squealed, piercing the night air with laughter. A few minutes later, he dropped her onto the bed in the room she had taken in the house, in Tess' absence. "I'll show you a thing or two."

Stevie squirmed trying to get away, but she was no match for Alex.

"Say it back!" she demanded, as he pinned her to the bed.

"Say what?"

"I love you."

"That's nice to hear," he grinned.

Stevie's expression changed. Maybe he didn't and that's why he couldn't say it back.

His smile faded. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, unable to say the words.

He smiled and touched her face, as he looked down on her from underneath him. "I do, Stevie. I love you more than… more than anything."

"Really?"

"Look at you," he said. "You're everything I want. You're a pain in the ass, but… so what? It just makes you, Stevie. So, can I…?"

Stevie laughed. "What are you waiting for?"

He touched his lips to hers and the earth began to move.

**A/N: Been a while since I've written an MD one, think you could leave me a review? *bats eyelashes***


End file.
